Currently, optical fibers are connected by using an optical fiber connector, namely, an optical fiber connector or an interface. However, cleanness of the optical fiber connector directly affects an optical signal loss at a joint. A conventional manner of cleaning an optical fiber connector is using a cleaning pen or a cleaning box; however, this manner is wiping the optical fiber connector by moving the connector or a cleaning tool repeatedly after manual alignment, which increases a cleaning difficulty and decreases cleaning efficiency.